doublazefandomcom-20200214-history
Gladiator
Powers and Abilities Powers Strontian Physiology: Kallark is a Strontian who went through the Gladiator enhancement process. In addition to his natural abilities, this made him able to survive in the vacuum of space and increased his power levels. 3He was deemed to be an Alpha Plus by the Galadorian Spaceknight Ikon.28 Psionic Infrared Radiation Generation: As a Strontian, Kallark possesses the ability to psionically absorb, convert and generate his own infrared radiation. His Strontian body is constantly absorbing and storing energy through his psionic concentration and confindence, which in turn grants him incredible powers, such as superhuman strength, enhanced senses, impenetrable skin, and even the ability to defy gravity. His body is also able to absorb the radiation of a blue sun, this grants him increased strength and various other powers. Superhuman Strength: Gladiator possesses tremendous physical strength, the exact limits of which are unknown. He has shattered entire planets with the force of his blows. His strength level is dependent on his confidence; as such the more confident he is, the stronger he gets. He has demonstrated several astounding feats of strength such as defeating Colossus with relative ease, knocking out the Thing in two blows, blunting the punches of Hyperion with his open palm and by severe effort knocking him unconscious by breaking his back, and carving one of Vulcan's eyes out and beating the Omega-level mutant unconscious.29 He also once uprooted the entire Baxter Buildingwhile fighting the Fantastic Four.10 His son Kubark remarked that he once saw him tearing apart black holes.30 Superhuman Speed: Gladiator is capable of running and moving at speeds vastly greater than even the finest human athlete. He is able to move at supersonic speeds, meaning several times swifter than the speed of sound, which is roughly 760 miles per hour.31 He has performed feats such as hitting some Starjammers and Guardians of the Galaxy in super-speed before they could react,32 and hitting the Human Torch before he could even notice his attack.10 Superhuman Stamina: Gladiator possesses extraordinary physical stamina. His muscles generate considerably less fatigue toxins then the musculature of human beings or most other known beings for that matter. Gladiator is able to exert himself at peak capacity for at least several days before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. During his battle with Hyperion, when the opponents knocked each other out with their respective eye beams, it was Gladiator who got up on his feet faster than Hyperion, who was just rising up. Invulnerability10: Gladiator's entire body is far more durable than that of a normal human's and is virtually impervious to all physical damage. He can withstand high caliber bullets, powerful concussive blasts, falls from tremendous heights and blows from powerful super-humans. Gladiator can also survive in the vacuum of space unaided and withstand exposure to extreme temperatures, particularly intense heat. He has shown himself to be capable of flying through stars completely unharmed, and has actually withstood the explosive power of a supernova. Gladiator's invulnerability also makes him immune to all diseases, infections, contaminations, corrosives and radiation (with the exception of a rare radiation that drains his powers and vitality)33. However the level of his durability depends on his confidence, so if he is not feeling confident his invulnerability will weaken. Superhuman Agility: Gladiator's natural balance, agility, and body coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: Gladiator's reflexes are similarly heightened and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. In fact Kallark has been able to react in a matter of nanoseconds to block a punch from Hyperion,34 and catch a bullet fired by a highly powerful gun in order to protect the mutant Vulcan.3 Gladiator's perception and processing speed is so developed that he was able to count about ten billion micro-sentinels inside a body in mere seconds.35 An alternate version of Gladiator was able to cross interstellar distances very fast, even when pursuing a ship subjected to time dilation of more than two weeks (resulting in far faster than light speed); all the while perceiving and reacting at this speed as well.36 Gladiator's combat speed is so impressive that he was able to cross entire galaxies and land a blow on Heimdall before he could even notice.37 Flight: By harnessing and manipulating anti-gravitons, Gladiator is able to defy gravity which enables him to fly. Gladiator's flight speed rivals those of the fastest known starships, and can achieve faster than light speeds in hyperspace. Reed Richards once measured his speed as a hundred million times the speed of light.10 Heat Beams: Gladiator is capable of firing highly concentrated beams of energy from his eyes by transfering kinetic energy and turning them into a stream of superheated gas. These beams are capable of reaching extremely high temperatures. The maximum temperature his beams can reach is unknown but they can reach temperatures hotter than that of stars as they were shown able to burn through Hulk's skin. These beams were also able to cancel out Hyperion's atomic vision, creating a huge explosion which temporarily incapacitated both opponents. The temperature level of his heat beams depends on his confidence. Super-Hearing: Gladiator's hearing is sensitive enough to hear any sound at any volume or pitch. With skill and concentration, he can block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source or frequency Microscopic Vision: Gladiator possesses the ability to see extremely small objects and images beyond subatomic level. Telescopic Vision: Gladiator can see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. Though limited, the exact extent of the ability is undetermined. In function, it is similar to the zoom lens on a camera. X-Ray Vision: This is the ability to see through any volume of matter except lead. Gladiator can see things behind a solid, opaque object as if it were not there. He can focus this ability to "peel back" layers of an object, allowing hidden image or inner workings to be observed. The exact type of energy perceived—such as x-rays, cosmic rays, or some other energy invisible to normal humans—is unclear. This ability perceives an ambient energy source though, it does not involve the eye projecting a concentrated, possibly toxic, beam to be reflected back from objects. Super Breath: Thanks to his incredible lung capacity, Gladiator is also able to draw in large amounts of air and then expel it all to create gale and hurricane force winds. He can also chill his breath to freeze targets. He does this by withdrawing molecular motion from the air. Psi Resistance: Gladiator is capable of causing a counter-force against telepathic assaults and probes. However, telepaths of sufficient power are capable of penetrating his psionic defenses to an extent. Accelerated Healing Factor133: If injured Gladiator's accelerated healing factor can heal him to a certain degree. His healing factor enables him to repair cells, body tissues and bones that have been damaged regardless of severity with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. His healing factor can even regenerate cells and body tissues that have been destroyed but is limited in the sense that it cannot regenerate missing organs or limbs. When Champion defeated him using the Power Gem, he had to spend some time recuperating from his injuries. Gladiator's healing factor also keeps him in optimal health and decreases the rate of his aging by a high degree granting him a life span that is several millennia long. Advanced Longevity: Gladiator has survived for centuries with little sign of aging. 3 Abilities Gladiator is highly skilled in the combat arts of the Shi'ar, personally trained by Deathbird. Weaknesses Strontium: Gladiator is vulnerable to a certain specific wavelength of radiation. Lack of Confidence: A significant portion of Gladiator's powers, especially his strength, stamina, and resistance to physical injury, are affected by his level of confidence. If his confidence in himself wavers, he has been known to weaken substantially. Also, should he lose confidence in his abilities, he becomes vulnerable to much weaker opponents (Such as his defeat at the hands of the X-Man Cannonball). Magic: Strontians are vulnerable to magic. 3